


Confessions

by definitely_yesterday



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A little Westallen fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Not Beta Read, alcohol consumption, barry is a weak weak man, bc I'm weak and need to see them pining for each other ok, but iris is a goddess so i don't blame him, mention of panties, nothing too wild going on, westallen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitely_yesterday/pseuds/definitely_yesterday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot prompt: Person A had a relationship earlier that went as far as moving in together but they broke up. Persons A and B go out to drink one night. A gets drunk and the last thing they remember is confessing to B that they feel lonely after the breakup and B helping them get back home. In the morning, A wakes up and turns over in their bed only to find B beside them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

Iris had insisted on Barry sleeping in the same bed as her the night before. Barry had insisted that he should not but between Iris’s watery pout and his own desire to feel close to her, Barry caved. It was now early morning Sunday and Barry was lying in Iris’s bed on top of the covers. He had his hands tucked behind his head as he glanced out the window to his left. It was 9 am and Iris was still sleeping. Barry hadn’t gotten much sleep knowing that Iris was next to him. Near enough to touch, to hold. So he spent the night drifting in and out of sleep. When he wasn’t asleep he had spent the time admiring the young journalist and occasionally smoothing her hair out of her face.

Barry continued to listen to Iris’s soft breathing and then looked at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. He wondered if he should leave before Iris woke up. Maybe he should. Odds are she didn’t remember much of last night given the number of drinks she had. However, what if he did leave and she was aware that he had been there and wondered why he wasn’t still there when she woke up? Or maybe she would-

Barry felt the bed shift and his eyes snapped open. He turned his head to look at Iris. She rolled to face him, eyes still closed, and let out a sigh. Once he realized that she was still sleeping, Barry relaxed. He was leaning towards leaving. If she woke up, remembered the night before, and he was there, she may be embarrassed. The speedster tried to figure out how exactly he had gotten into this situation.

* * *

The previous night around 8 pm, Iris had texted Barry asking him if he was able to talk. Barry had been at home, for once, and immediately called her. When Iris had answered, she had been sniffling. Barry had asked her what was wrong. Iris had cleared her throat and began to speak, but her voice cracked. Barry felt his heart wrench in his chest.

Iris cleared her throat again and spoke, “Ever since Eddie moved out-” she faltered, “I mean I just feel-”

Barry waited.

“I’m just having a bad day,” Iris finished.

Barry said, “What can I do? I’m here to talk if you-”

Iris interrupted, “Let’s go out.”

Barry replied skeptically, “Go out?”

“Yes! Go out drinking!” Iris said.

She continued, “I mean I know you can’t get drunk but you could still drink with me, right?”

Barry said cautiously, “Or we could hang at your place. Maybe have some drinks and watch movies. I know how Puss in Boots is your go-to cheer up movie.”

Iris was silent for a moment before responding, “No. I want to drink and maybe dance and not think about how crappy the last couple weeks have been.”

Barry was quiet and Iris spoke again, “I’ll be going with or without you.”

Barry said, “Iris-”

“Are you gonna keep me company or not Bear?” she pushed.

Barry squeezed his eyes shut, sensing that this would not end well, and said, “Of course, Iris. I can be at your apartment in 15 minutes.”

Iris had exclaimed, “Thanks! You’re the best! See you soon!” and then hung up.

After getting off the phone with Iris, Barry had slipped off his sweater, leaving his button up. He had gone to his bathroom to try to make sure his hair was presentable. Iris had mentioned that girls liked when guys rolled their shirts up to the elbow. When he had asked why, she had looked starry-eyed and said, “Forearms.” When he had asked what that meant, she had shook her head and told him to trust her. Remembering that tidbit of information, Barry rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Once he found his hair and clothes to be presentable, he headed out to Iris’s apartment.

When he had gotten to Iris’s, he hesitated. He didn’t know if he should knock or not. When she had lived alone, Iris had told him to come in whenever. As a matter of fact, she made a point of giving him a key to her apartment. When Eddie had moved in with Iris, Barry had asked if Eddie was okay with him having a key to the apartment. Iris had looked confused and said, “I didn’t think about it. So, I suppose Eddie doesn’t know. I don’t see why he’d mind.”

Barry shifted uncomfortably, remembering the curious looks he saw Eddie giving him when the detective didn’t think he was looking. Specifically, whenever Iris and Barry were interacting. Barry was quite sure that Eddie would indeed mind knowing that Barry has always had and continues to have access to her/their apartment.

Barry knocked on the door and waited. A few second later, he heard Iris’s voice faintly through the door yell, “Come in, Barry!”

Barry turned the knob, pushed the door open, and entered the apartment. He glanced around the large living room and shut the door.

“Iris?” Barry said.

“I’m almost done getting ready. I’ll just be another couple minutes,” he heard her call from down the hallway.

Barry walked over and dropped onto the couch. He fished his phone out of his pocket to read an interesting journal article on latent fingerprints he stumbled upon. He had been particularly excited because it discussed the water content of deposited fingerprints, which he had completed his senior thesis on in college. Barry had just gotten to the section about theoretical calculations of organic constituents when he heard Iris speak.

“Alright. I’m all set,” Iris said.

Barry looked up from his phone at Iris. His mouth went dry. Iris was wearing a pair of dark wash blue jeans paired with a black high-neck sleeveless lace top. Under the lacy top looked like a black bra. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing little makeup. Her outfit was completed with a pair of red heels. Barry stood up and motioned towards her.

He stammered, “You look great, Iris.”

Iris smiled and replied, “Thanks, Barry. So do you.”

Barry licked his lips and said, “You did that swoop thing with your eyes. It looks good.”

Iris laughed, “The winged eyeliner?”

Barry shrugged.

“Yeah, I decided to give it a go. That’s why I took so long,” she said.

Barry nodded, “Ready to go then?”

Iris said, “Yep!”

She grabbed her purse sitting in a nearby chair and walked towards the door. Barry followed her and tried his best to not let his gaze fall below her back.

Barry had managed to convince Iris to forgo the dancing (Barry _hated_ dancing) and to just spend the evening in a relatively quiet bar. They had spent three hours at the bar as he and Iris chatted about anything except Eddie or the breakup. Barry made no attempt to pry. He knew Iris would tell him what happened when she was ready, so for now he talked to her while she alternated between downing martinis and, at Barry’s insistence, glasses of water. It was when Iris stood up to go to the restroom and nearly fell over that Barry decided that they should call it a night. He had helped Iris to the restroom, praying that she didn’t hurt herself alone in there, then quickly cashed out their tab. He had gotten back to the restroom just as Iris stumbled out.

Barry caught her arm and pulled her to him. He leaned down to speak into her ear, “I think we should get you home.”

Iris leaned back to look at him and said, “But I’m having fun!”

“We’re having fun, aren’t we?” she continued.

She frowned and asked, “Are you not having fun?”

“No, yeah. I mean I’m having fun. It’s just that it’s getting late…” Barry trailed off.

Iris swayed slightly and pursed her lips, “I am pretty tired.”

Barry nodded and said, “Well then let’s get you home.”

After arriving back at Iris’s apartment and helping her get to her bathroom to remove her makeup then to her bedroom, Barry had helped her remove her heels. She had just taken her hair down and ran her fingers through it when Barry had told her that he was going to head home. Iris’s eyes had widened.

“Can’t you stay the night?” she asked.

“I can stay if you’d like,” Barry had replied.

Iris nodded.

He jerked his thumb behind him and continued, “I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”

“No, wait,” she said.

Barry raised his eyebrows at her in question.

Iris bit her lip and briefly looked away. When she looked back at him, her eyes were brimming with tears. Barry’s stomach churned, “Iris-”

“Can you- would you mind sharing the bed with me?” Iris finally spoke.

Barry shifted from one foot to the other and replied, “I don’t think I sh-”

Iris interrupted, voice wavering “Please?”

Barry swallowed and nodded, “Okay. I’ll stay.”

Iris gave him a watery smile. He gave a small smile back and walked to the other side of the bed. He removed his sneakers and laid back onto the comforter. Iris stood from the bed and Barry turned to look at her. She had unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and was pushing them down her legs. She bent over and wobbled as she tried to pull the tight jeans from her legs. Barry’s mind went blank and he quickly turned his head to look at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and willed the view of Iris bent over in silky black panties from his mind. After another minute, Iris spoke, “Bear, I need some help here.”

Barry cracked his eyes open and glanced over at her. She sat on the bed, turned to look at him, and said, “I can’t get these stupid pants off.”

Barry rolled off the bed and walked around to stand in front of Iris.

“Uh, what do you need me to do?” Barry asked.

Iris said, “Just pull them the rest of the way off,” and laid back on the bed.

Barry nodded and his gaze traveled down her body settling on her partially jean-clad legs. She had managed to get the jeans passed her knees but no farther. He kneeled in front of her and grasped one of her pant legs. Barry freed her leg from the jeans and moved to the other one, pulling that one from the confining material. He dropped the jeans on the floor and stood up. Iris sighed, “Thanks. You’re the best.”

Barry gave small laugh and laid back on his side of the bed. Iris situated herself under the covers and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. Barry had closed his eyes and was beginning to feel the pull of sleep when he heard Iris speak softly.

“Bear?”

“Yeah?”

“It’s so quiet without Eddie here,” she said.

Barry didn’t know how to reply, so he just said, “Oh?”

“Yeah. I don’t regret breaking up with him, but it’s just…lonely, ya know?”

Barry nodded then realized she couldn’t see him and said, “I get that.”

He paused wondering if it would be rude to ask about the break up. She hadn’t explained why she had ended the relationship which seemed to be going so well. Barry cleared his throat, “So, uh, why exactly did you guys, um break up?”

Iris was silent for a while and softly said, “I…have feelings for someone else and I didn’t think it was fair to Eddie or me to continue our relationship.”  
That response surprised Barry and he opened his mouth to ask more questions. As if sensing his desire to know more, Iris spoke again, “I don’t really wanna talk about it right now.”

Barry responded, “Okay. Of course. That’s fine.”

“Night, Iris.”

“Good night, Barry,” Iris murmured.

* * *

Barry had decided to leave and was tying one of his shoes when he heard Iris’s voice behind him.

“Barry? Are you leaving?” she said in a sleepy voice.

Barry turned and looked at the young reporter’s tired eyes and mess of black hair. She looked so beautiful.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, “I figured you’d want to sleep off that hangover in peace.”

Iris smiled softly, “I’m actually not feeling too bad,” she rubbed her eyes, “Probably all that water you had me chugging.”

Barry chuckled and said, “And you griped at me every time I made you finish a glass but now look. It was all worth it.”

“But yeah, I was gonna head home.”

Iris shifted, repositioning her head on the pillow, and closed her eyes. Barry took that as a sign for him to finish putting on his shoes and leave. He turned back to tie his sneaker and Iris spoke again, “Do you know why I broke up with Eddie?”

Barry paused and said, “You said you had feelings for someone else?”

He finished tying his right shoe and dug under the bed for the left one.

Iris said, “Yeah, I do. I have for a while but I didn’t think…”

Barry snagged the shoe and undid the laces.

Iris continued, “I didn’t think he would feel the same way. So I’ve never told him.”

Barry frowned. Who wouldn’t feel the same way for Iris? She was amazing. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. Barry could write pages about the amazing qualities Iris West possessed. Holding the shoe, Barry turned back to look at her. Her eyes were still closed.

“What makes you think they don’t feel the same?” Barry asked.

He looked down at Iris’s mouth when she licked her lips. She furrowed her brow and said, “I don’t think he could ever see me as more than a friend.”

“What kind of-” Barry started.

Iris spoke at the same time, “It’s you.”

“-idiot wouldn’t feel…” Barry broke off, “What?”

Iris squeezed her eyes shut tighter and said, “You. It’s you. The person I….love is you.”

Barry’s heart thumped against his chest and said, “Iris-”

“You don’t have to say anything. It’s okay, Barry. I just wanted you to know,” Iris continued softly.

Barry dropped the shoe he was holding onto the floor and scooted closer to Iris. He laid on his side to face her. He touched her face and said, “Hey,”

Iris pressed her lips together. Barry traced her face and spoke again, “Iris, I need you to look at me.”

She cracked her eyes open and looked into his green ones. He smiled at her and said, “I love you too.”

Iris beamed up at him. He cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly and said, “It was because I rolled up my sleeves, wasn’t it?”

Iris laughed and said, “Well that certainly didn’t hurt,” before pulling his face back down to her’s.


End file.
